Little Girl
by mystic664
Summary: AU where Reid and Maeve had a baby before she died. Reid's daughter, and another girl are kidnapped. Reid has to talk to the unsub, and try to sympathise with him.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda sat at the small table, playing with the dolls. Reid was talking to her counselor.

"She has an incredibly high IQ," she said," the only problem is her processing speed. She may take more time to read the story, but she'll get more out of it than any of the other students. I'll suggest that the school give her extra time on tests. She also has a mathematics disability. It's like the numbers get mixed up in her head. I'll also suggest that she receives extra help in math-based lessons."

"Thank you," Reid said.

He looked at the little girl who he and Maeve had created together. They had met once. In secret. They had dinner, at a small diner, and went to a hotel to be a little more intimate. That was the last time he saw her until she died. A few weeks after that, he was visited by a social worker, who informed him that Maeve had a baby, and put it up for adoption. He gladly took in his little girl.

She was always a little slower, than the other kids, but she found ways to compensate for her weaknesses. Now, they had better ways to help her. He went straight to her.

"Hey, sweetie," he said, upbeat," are you ready to go?"

"Did they figure out what's wrong with me?"

Reid got down to her level.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with you," he said," you're just different. You may never be the fastest runner-"

"But I'm gonna run as fast as I can," she finished.

Reid's phone went off.

"Is that another case?"

"Yeah," Reid said," but, I'll tell you what. If you stay out of trouble, as soon as I get back home, I'll take you out for ice cream."

"Okay, " Amanda said, a little happier.

Reid dropped her off at his neighbor's house. She was an older woman whose granddaughter lived with her.

"Thank you ma'am," Reid said," I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's fine," she said," I love having Amanda here."

A little girl walked into the room.

"Hi Lily," Amanda said, shyly.

Reid thanked the old woman again, and was on his way.

* * *

Amanda followed Lily to her room. Once they were there, Lily cornered her.

"So,"she said,"did they find out what's wrong with you?"

"They found better ways to help me in school," Amanda said quietly.

"That's not what I asked," Lily growled," No one at school likes you. You make everyone around you look stupid."

"I'm trying to do the best I can," Amanda said," My brain just works differently."

"Oh please," Lily scoffed," that's a bunch of bull. You know who else has brains that work differently? Serial killers."

Amanda bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes.

"That's right," Lily said," he said," one day, you could turn into one of the bad guys your dad fights. One day, even he won't like you."

"Shut up," Amanda said," or I'll-I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll tell my dad,"Amanda said, confidently.

"If you tell your dad, then he won't be able to drop you off here anymore," Lily grinned," and then he'll have to quit his job. How many people will die if he's not there?"

"Girls," Lily's grandmother called," dinner's ready!"

"Not a word," Lily whispered.

They went into the kitchen, and sat down for their meal.

They had just gotten started, when they heard a banging on the door. Lily's grandmother picked up a knife from the drawer.

"Lily," she whispered," take Amanda to my bedroom. Go out the fire escape. Stay there, unless someone other than me comes, run as fast as you can. Do you understand?"

Lily nodded, and pulled Amanda into her grandmother's bedroom.

"What's going on?"

"Just follow me," Lily said, seriously.

She ducked out the widow, and ran down the fire escape. Amanda followed. They leaned against the wall, silently. Then, there was a loud bang. Lily's grandmother screamed.

"What do we do?"

"My dad keeps an extra gun in his safe," Amanda said," If I can get inside, maybe I can-"

Her in idea was interrupted by the headlights of a van. Lily tried to run, but Amanda his behind the dumpster, shielded by trash bags. The van stopped right in front o her. The man got out, and grabbed Lily. She screamed, and tried to fight hi, but he was to strong.

Amanda noticed that one of the trash bags had bottles in it. She quickly picked it up, and swung it at the man's head.

"Ow!"

"Lily, run!"

Lily obeyed, and ran in the opposite direction. The man turned around, and grabbed Amanda by the collar. He was wearing a ski mask over his face. He scowled at Amanda, and threw her in the back of his van. He got his in the driver's seat, and sped down the road. Then he stopped. And got out. Amanda heard a scream, then the door opened, and the man threw in Lily, and a canister. It sprayed a sweet smelling gas. Lily fell asleep. Amanda, tried to fight it, but she suddenly felt sleepy. Her eyelids felt heavy, and then the world was black.


	2. Chapter 2

The team was on the jet, flying home. Reid was reading, and everyone was minding their own business. Hotch got a call.

"Hotchner," he answered.

The team minded their own business, until he hung up.

"Reid," he said," there was a shooting in your apartment complex. The woman who usually babysits Amanda was killed."

"Is Amanda okay?!"

"That's why they called me," Hotch continued," They can't find Amanda. Or her friend."

Reid wanted someone to punch him in the stomach. maybe that would hurt less. All the times he had been put in danger. All the shootings, and the fires. The time he and Hotch were held hostage in a hospital, the time he and Emily were held hostage by a cult, and the time he was kidnapped and tortured by Tobias Hankel. They were nothing like the fear he was feeling at that moment.

"Reid," Hotch said calmly," Stay calm. Amanda needs you calm."

Reid nodded silently, but kept his head down.

The team had all heard the news, and were all very concerned. Hotch called, on the laptop Garcia, and gave Reid time to pull himself together.

"I am awaiting your arrival my babies!"

"Garcia," Hotch said, seriously," I need you to get the security camera footage from Reid's apartment building."

Garcia proceeded without question. Within seconds, she found footage from behind the building, of a man grabbing a little girl.

"That's Lily," Reid said," her grandmother is the woman who got shot."

Then, out of nowhere, Amanda hit the man in the back of the head with a trash bag, giving Lily a chance to escape.

"Adda girl," Rossi said, quietly.

The team watched in horror, as the child of their youngest member, was shoved into the back of a van, and the van sped off.

"Garcia," Hotch said,"can you see the license plate?"

"I'm already searching for it," Garcia said, quietly," and I found the owner. His name is Walter Kellam."

"Great, send his address to the local police," Hotch ordered," when we land, we'll head straight there."

"I'm afraid that will do you no good sir," she said," Mr. Kellam died a month ago. He had a heart attack in his home. His van, and his caregiver disappeared."

"Who was his caregiver?"

"His name was Raymond Spear," Garcia said," Mr. Kellam gave him his own room in his house. He cooked, cleaned, and helped him get out of the house, to go meet with friends. He lost his wife our years ago in a car accident. During that time, he became so depressed, that he couldn't take care of his daughter. Neighbors, and babysitters reported that she was constantly dirty, and underfed. Custody went to his mother in-law, but he's been trying to get her back ever since."

"Is his daughter named Lily?"

The whole team looked at their personal genius in shock. This was the first time he had spoken since he heard the news.

"Oh my god," Garcia said," our boy genius strikes again. Yes her name is Lily Spear."

"He did this because he wants his daughter back," Reid said," he'll do anything to keep her. Even if it means using my daughter as a bargaining chip. Whatever happens, he can't know I'm FBI."

"Her actions in the video have proved her to be resourceful," Rossi said," She'll get through this."

* * *

Amanda woke up, with a huge head ache. She remembered what had happened to her and Lily. Lily. Where was Lily? For some reason, despite all the rude things she had said over the years, Amanda still cared about her, and didn't want to see her get hurt. She tried to call out for her, but there was tape over her mouth. She tried to pull it off, but her hands were tied. She worked to sit up, And see her surroundings. Once her eyes adjusted, she realized she was in a dog cage. There was a pad lock on the door. Amanda started to panic. She threw her body against the cage, and tried to scream out against the tape.

"Shut up!"

The man rushed into the room, and grabbed the sides of the cage. He shook the whole thing violently.

"How does that feel?!"

"What's wrong daddy?"

Lily pranced into the room, wearing a new dress.

Daddy? Why was Lily free to move about? Why wasn't she tied up? Why was she given new clothes?

"Nothing princess,"he said sweetly," our little friend here, just doesn't understand our rules. Go into the other room, and I'll explain our plan to her."

Once Lily left, he got on one knee, and looked Amanda in the eye.

"My daughter is a princess," he said," you are a dog. While you are here, you will be treated like a dog. You will be released once my daughter, and I are allowed to be together. Until then, you will remain silent. You will obey me, and my daughter, and you will understand that you are the lowest of the low in this house. If you disobey me, you will be punished."

He then, went to the cabinet, and pulled out a collar with a plastic box on the side of it.

He pulled a key out of his pocket, and unlocked the cage.

"Stay back!"

Amanda ignored his command, and somehow, got past him. She bolted to the door, and grabbed the handle, but she couldn't get it open. The man grabbed her, and pinned her down. Despite her struggling, he wrapped the collar around her neck, and threw her back into the cage. After it was locked, he went to the same cabinet, and got a remote.

"The next time you try to disobey me, you will regret it," he said, intensely.

He pressed a button, and Amanda felt her body tense up. She yelped. She had a shock collar on. She wet her pants a little. The man smiled, at her pain. Lily came back into the room.

"Are you done daddy?"

"Yes, princess," he said," now, what were you saying about our dog?"

"She's incredibly stupid," Lily said," maybe she will be a good dog."

"What does her daddy do for a living?"

Amanda had a feeling that he shouldn't know that. She looked Amanda in the eye, and shook her head,begging her to remain quiet.

Lily looked right at her, and then looked at her dad, and said," he works for the FBI."

The man walked back to the cage, knelt down and smiled.

"How much do you think the FBI is willing to give, to get back their lost puppy?"


	3. Chapter 3

The plane landed, and Reid and JJ went to Quantico, and the rest of the team went to Walter Kellam's house.

"I shouldn't be here,"Reid said," I should be out there looking for Amanda! What of it was Henry out there?"

"Then, I'd be out there, panicked, historical, and getting in the way," JJ said," I know you want to be with the team, but Amanda needs you here. You're the one who knows her best, and we need you to help us understand what she might do."

Reid was about to protest, when his phone rang.

"Reid," he said shortly.

"Do you want to see your daughter again?"

Reid froze.

"Who is this?"

"Do you want to see your daughter again?"

"Yes," Reid answered.

"Then tell your team to stop looking for her," the man said," you have three hours. If you refuse to stop, she will be punished."

"Let me speak to her," Reid demanded," If you don't, I will assume that you're either lying, or that you already killed her, and I won't give you anything you ask for."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Daddy?"

"Amanda! Where are you sweetie?"

"Get your team out of the field," the man said," or she dies."

Then, he hun up.

"Reid,"JJ said," what happened?"

"We need to get the team out of the field," he said.

"What? Why?"

"He has Amanda. He says if the team doesn't stop looking, in three hours, he'll kill her," Reid said.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Amanda said quietly," can I please have some food?"

She hated begging to this man, but she hadn't eaten in almost twelve hours, and Lily had had snacks available to her all day.

"Princess," the man said," our dog is hungry. Should we feed her?"

Lily looked at her with pity.

"Well, she has been good, since we trained her. I think she's earned some food," Lily said.

The man went to the cabinet, and got a bowl. Amanda licked her lips. The man passed all the real food, and opened the door under the sink. He pulled out a container of dog food. Amanda watched in horror, as he poured the food in the bowl, opened the cage door, and shoved it in.

"I'm thirsty," Amanda said.

He looked at her with disdain, and begrudgingly got water from the sink, and placed it in her cage.

"I can't eat," Amanda said," my hands are still tied together."

"Eat, and drink from the bowl," the man countered," like the dog you are."

Amanda paused, and then looked at the water. Her dry mouth, betrayed her , and she drank straight from the bowl, and watched the man, as his smile grew.

"I hope you like your food," he said," because it's all you're getting."

Amanda looked at her food bowl. Her stomach growled. She would need strength, if she was going to fight this man. She couldn't go forever without food. She took a tiny bite of the food, and quickly swallowed. It wasn't good, but it was fuel.

"Princess," the man said," watch the dog for a little bit. I need to take care of something."

"Okay daddy!"

He left the room, and they were alone.

"Lily," she whispered," please let me out. I'm scared. I don't want to be here. I wanna go home. I wanna be with _my_ daddy."

Amanda started crying against her will.

"No," Lily said, firmly," my daddy says that you have to wait until we leave. Then, you can go home."

"Please, just let me out of the cage," Amanda begged," I need to stretch my legs. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Let me ask my daddy," Lily replied," I don't want to get in trouble."

While Lily was gone, Amanda prayed to whatever God would listen. Her father wasn't very religious, but she was willing to try anything at this point. When the man returned with a leash in his hand, Amanda had an overwhelming mix of dread and hope churning through her body.

" Are you ready to go for a walk?"


End file.
